


Ada's Dark Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada is trapped in a loveless and abusive marriage to Leon, will anyone come to her rescue?<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ada's Dark Angel**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Resident Evil

Ada Wong

Sheva Alomar

Leon S. Kennedy

Ada is trapped in a loveless and abusive marriage to Leon, will anyone come to her rescue?

AU

Ada/Sheva

**********  
Chapter 1

Ada Wong got up early to get ready to go to work at Abaive Associates where she works as Department Head of Research & Development, she couldn't wait to get to work so she can see her Personal Assistant Sheva Alomar, who she had been secretly lusting after for close to a year now, her neglectful husband Leon Kennedy had no idea that Ada was even interested in women, partly because he was so focused on his job as a Police Officer that he has been ignoring all of Ada's physical and emotional needs as a husband.

Ada's mood brightened when she got to her job, because she knew that the one person in the world who could lift her spirits would be there: her PA Sheva Alomar, an ebony goddess that had transferred from the company's Corporate Division in Africa three months earlier. 

Ada first saw Sheva at Abaive Associates' annual corporate dinner, Ada was bored to tears, she hated coming to this dinner every year.  She was sitting at a table by herself nursing a glass of red wine when Helena Marshall and Rosa Jenkins walked over to Ada.  "Hey Ada, having fun?" Rosa asked, though she already knew what her friend's response was going to be.

"No Rosa, you know that I hate coming to this thing." Ada said with an audible groan, just then Sheva Alomar walked up to Rosa and Helena holding a soda glass in her left hand.

"Hey girls, enjoying the party?" the ebony woman asked.  "No, not really." Ada quipped harshly, Helena just smiled at Sheva and nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Janice and Christina, see you all later." Rosa said before she walked off leaving Ada, Helena and Sheva at the table together.

"Look Sheva, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I-I've just been going through a lot right now." "With your husband?" Sheva asked as she sat down beside the black haired Asian-American.

"Sheva, I-I feel like Leon isn't atrracted to me anymore, he spends all of his time at the station with Ingrid, I'm at the end of my rope." Ada said as tears welled up in her eyes, Sheva smiled at Ada

and reached up and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear. 

Seeing this, Helena went to find Rosa.

"It wasn't your fault Ada, you did nothing wrong. I-I just realized something." Sheva said.

"Oh?" Ada said in mild surprise. "Care to enlighten me?" "Well Ada, it came to me when I first saw you tonight. I-I'm very attracted to you." Sheva said shyly.

Ada smiled at Sheva, in truth Ada was also having fantasies about Sheva, but was too afriad to admit until now. 

"Sheva, I dream about making love to you, about you screaming my name as I ravage your beautiful body." Ada said taking Sheva's left hand in hers. "Care to get outta here?" Sheva asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, sweetheart." Ada replied. Sheva and Ada were both quiet as they walked out of the club.

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as they entered the elevator in Ada's apartment building ten minutes later, it was at that moment that Ada kissed Sheva, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Sheva was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in Ada's mouth.

She wondered when Ada had slipped a mint into her mouth. "A little sneaky, eh?" Sheva whispered, Ada smiled and shook her head no before pushing Sheva's back against the wall.

"I prefer "deceptive" Sheva." Ada whispered before she moved in for a second kiss, this time Ada's kiss was a heated, demanding kiss that left Sheva out of breath when she pulled back from Ada.

　

　

　

　


	2. Chapter 2

Ada was already slipping off her denim jacket as she and Sheva entered the house where Sheva now stayed.  Ada had been here plenty of times with their other friends, and  yet she was still in awe. By the time the door clicked shut, Ada was in Sheva's arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to Sheva. Ada  moved Sheva's hands down to her saucy ass, Sheva gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"You're a naughty one, eh Sheva?" Sheva giggled a little in response before kissing Ada on the neck.  
  
"Mmmmm..." moaned Ada as she felt Sheva's hands slide under her skirt.  
  
Slowly Sheva removed Ada's soaked panties and tossed them aside, Sheva took Ada by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Once there the two new lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Sheva buried her face in Ada's red silk blouse, causing Ada to moan softly.  
  
"Please, She ...va please, DON'T STOP!!" the Ada pleaded.  
  
Sheva unbuttoned Ada's blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.  
  
"Oh, Sheva, I feel so unloved.  Leon's acts like he hates me." Ada whispered as she stroked Sheva's silky smooth face.  
  
Ada leaned up and pressed her lips against Sheva's and rolled her over. Now that Ada was on top, she slowly took off Sheva's cream white shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.  
  
"Sheva, you are gorgeous." Ada murmured.  
  
"OH, A-ADDDAAA! PLEASE I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME RIGHT NOW!!" Sheva screamed. 

In no time Ada had removed all of Sheva's clothing, Ada marvled at Sheva's beauty.  Ada gazed into Sheva's eyes and saw the pure lust that was mirrored in her own eyes, lust that hadn't been there for a long time for Ada.

"Tell me what you want, Ada." Sheva whispered.

"For you to love me unconditionally." Ada replied.

Sheva leaned up and pressed her lips against Ada's before answering, "I'll do anything for you, Ada." Sheva said.

 

 

 


End file.
